pokemonfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Adventures of Finn s1e2: Lysandre
Story Category:Stories "Slyveon I'm worrying about Finn, do you think I should call him?" Finn's worried Mother asked. Sylveon shrugged. Suddenly the doorbell dinged. Joy (Finn's Mother) opened the door to a strange looking intimidating man. "Hello" He said "You must be Joy, the mother of one of Sycamores students, correct?" Joy nodded. Sylveon was viciously growling at this strange man. "I would like to speak to you about my plan....my plan to create a new world!" He shouted "I don't know what you want but I want you to leave NOW!" Joy yelled. Joy started to push him out the door. "DON'T TOUCH ME JOY! Just listen to me, please!" he implied. "I want Sycamores students to help me with a big task and I want your son to help" "No, I don't care what you want, I don't care about you leave now and never come back!" The anger in Joys voice was raised a lot now and a vain was coming out of her head. "I see your not a fan. HOUDOOM! PYROAR! Get her and her mutt out of my sight!" The Man said angrily. A houndoom and a pyroar came running in, a Vivillion right behind. The flying green Pokémon used Sleep Powder sending Joy and Sylveon straight to sleep. Pyroar and Houndoom carried them into a truck and the man got in the front and drove away. 'Lysandre Labs' was written on the side of the truck... "Look at that Pancham! Fight it quick!" Screamed Sapphire. "Okay!" Finn sighed aggressively. Fennekin ran out using Ember on the Pandas Pokémon. Pancham used Tackle on Fennekin. Fennekin looked at Finn smiling and then used Tackle against Pancham, before Pancham could use another move Fennekin finished it with an ember. Pancham fainted. "Well done dude!" Said Sapphire. Finn through a Pokéball at Pancham it bounced straight off. "HEY! THAT'S MY POKÉMON!" a young boy ran over. "MY NAMES JOEY AND I JUST CAPTURED THAT! I would battle you but you wouldn't stand a chance against my Ratatta and Zigzagoon! And they fainted... BUT THAT DOESN'T MATTER! WHAT ARE YOU DOING! The Boy screamed. "Oh we're sorry! We fought it was a wild one..." Finn apologised. Joey put Pancham back in its Pokéball and ran off. Finn received a phone call from his Mother. Finn: Hello? Finn: Mum this isn't funny! Why did you call me? Strange Voice: Your Mother isn't here. Finn: What? What's happened? Strange Voice: Your Mother and her Pokémon are injured...there was a Fire. Finn: WHAT!? Oh my Arceus I'm not that far from my house I'll be rig... Strange Voice:NO! Stay where you are trust me it's for the best... Finn: *sigh* Is this a joke? Strange Voice: No! Voice in background: Finn __s y__r m__her t___ve t___en me call ___ po_ice. Finn: Mum? Where are you? *Hangs up* "Dude, what was that?" Sapphire laughed. Finn immediately calls the police Phone Operator: Hello, what is your emergency? Finn: M..m..my mum sh..sh..she's been abducted, come quick! Phone Operator: Where are you? Finn: ummm...Camphrier Town! Phone Operator: I'll send an officer Finn: Thank you! *hangs up* "Camphrier Town? Do you know how far that is?" Sapphire said with a sassy tone. The two ran all the way to Camphrier Town. They waited for about 7 minutes for someone to up. "Officer can you please track this number someone had taken my Mum please!" Finn Begged. "I'll take a look" She replied. The Police Woman pulls out a small device and puts his phone in, beeping noise can be heard. "She's in Cyllage City" The Officer said. Finn and Sapphire jumped into the officers car, the ride to Cyllage city wasn't a long ride. "Oh, I know where they are, it's Team Flare they're not going to cause to much harm. Trust me, I'll go in there alone " The officer said. She ran into a stone structure and an elevator was in there. She pressed the button that said '1F' she had the option of that or '3F' The elevator started going down, she was nervous. The doors slowly opened, she walked out and saw a fat bald man with strange clothing standing there. "STOP! POLICE!" She yelled at him. "Oh you must be here for Joy, Don't worry she's just fine." He said surprisingly calmly. He told the officer to follow him. She proceeded to follow him with caution. "Here she is, she's fine see" He said. Joy standing there smiling. "It's still abduction! Give her to me!" The Officer demanded. "Oh you're no fun! Ditto transform into something...more interesting...!" Suggested the Fat Man. Suddenly Joy started changing, she changed into a Noivern. And it started shrieking at them. "It's a Ditto? Where's the real one?!" She cried. She ran into the elevator pressing '3F' and kept on pressing the button to make the door close, they closed in time. The elevator went up and stopped on '3F'. It was pitch black. "Gardevoir! Use Flash!" She through a Pokéball and a Gardevoir was standing there and it projected a light. "Hello" mysteriously said the man. The Officer noticed Joy and her Sylveon on the a bed asleep. "Give them back and I'll go that's all I need" She tried to bargain. "Sure, only one things in return..." he said. "What's that?" She asked "YOU!" He shouted The officer shook her head as the man raised a Pokéball. "GYARADOS! I CHOOSE YOU!" A Gyarados emerged from the ball, the man smiled and pressed a stone on his neck, Gyarados started to shine and it changed...it mega-evolved... "Dragon rage" Gyarados blasted a beam directly onto the officer. She screamed in pain while the man laughed. In all the commotion. She managed to get past, she grabbed Joy and Sylveon and limped across. To the elevator Gardevoir followed. They were in the elevator heading down back to where she entered. Finn and Sapphire saw her leave the elevator she collapsed on the floor. The kids rushed over. Finn checked to see if they were okay, while Sapphire called an ambulance. It showed up in no time and took The Officer, Joy and Sylveon. After a few hours in hospital and Finn and Sapphire waiting The Officer awoke. "Don't worry about me I've been in worse situations...trust me, we'll get most of the officers in the police force to raid that place...when I get back. I didn't know those obnoxious crooks got be capable of so much power" Finn nodded. Another couple of hours past when Joy and her Pokémon both awoke. "I'm so sorry for this, I'll be fine, I don't want this to stop you on your Journey I'll be in hospital for a while, go and live your life you can visit me at any time. I see you've made a friend" Finn nodded again. Finn watched his Mother as him and his friend left, she looked so sad and lonely. "I'm gonna make my Mum proud I'm going to catch amazing Pokémon, I just hope Team Flare get stopped and soon..." Finn said determined "I wanna go back to Camphrier Town to check out that Palace" "Dude, it's great there I came when I was little" Sapphire said encouraging the idea.